


Putmuff's alone time

by Jirika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Goblins, Interspecies Crush, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirika/pseuds/Jirika
Summary: A goblin girl is stuck, bored and alone in the house of a trans witch. She finds the witch's collection of sex toys and pounds herself to unconsciousness.
Relationships: Malin Serenson/Putmuff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Putmuff's alone time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an extra scene from my NaNoWriMo story, it needs a short introduction to get some points of context.
> 
> The story is about Malin, a trans witch who fled the city and her boring office job to be a full time online witch in a cottage lost in the Northern Mountains. The world is extremely similar to ours, with no magic except internet, so Malin does taromancy, rune readings and sigils creation mainly.  
One day as she was on a stroll, right before winter start and snow lock her inside her house for four to six months, she founds a Goblin freezing to death. She saves her and learn few things :  
\- Goblins are real (and they call themselves Greenkins)  
\- So is magic, but humans and most animals sucks at using it  
\- Goblin society rely massively on slavery and curses, and one of the "anti-escape measure" is a cursed necklace that activates whenever a Human catches a Goblin. The caught Goblin becomes the Human's property and has to obey every command. Plus, they can't leave the human's house, and they can't touch the human clothes unless the human hands them directly.  
Malin is very pissed by that situation. She despises the very idea of slavery. Thankfully, there's a way to release Putmuff! She has to create an Artefact of Release and offer it to Putmuff. It must be a piece of clothing made by hand with the focused intention of releasing Putmuff. But she has to work on it alone, and it takes a lot of time and energy. Luckily, she has a small workshop with enough tools and materials to make it.  
Everyday, after their breakfast, Malin goes to her workshop and leaves Putmuff alone. She made sure to authorize everything she could and to not give her any order, no matter how vague. Thanks to that, Putmuff spends most of her days reading and sleeping, enjoying unlimited leisure and complete absence of responsibilities for the first time in years.
> 
> She didn't talk about it with Malin yet, but her years as a slave included sexual acts. She hated it every time her master was involved, but she used everything she learned in her relation with several other consenting friends. She was a soft-dom loved by her peers. In a way it helped them taking back some control behind their master's back, but it also highlighted what a shitty dom he was, on top of how much they all wanted to kill him.  
Given the occasion, and if she wanted to, Putmuff would gladly make Malin her beloved sub. But it was impossible while the curse was active. Laying a hand on Malin, even softly, and even with Malin's direct order, would activate the necklace and shock Putmuff's throat.

Today again, Puttmuf was alone. Malin had left to work on the Artefact of Release, she wouldn’t be back for at least 4 hours. It has been like this for a whole month already, and Putmuff was getting used to it. She couldn’t believe it at first, a Human actually trying to release her? Willing to put hours and energy into freeing a Greenkin slave? That was unheard of! Even their Hooman Tales said nothing about it, it was always stories about “Not Getting Caught At All Cost” or “Find A Clever Way To Kill The Dirty Hooman”. But Malin was true to her words. She never gave her any order, or any direction. She either asked a question to suggest something, or told her to do whatever she wanted. And it worked! Putmuff was free! Well, she was still bound to Malin’s property and couldn’t leave even if Malin told her to, but they had managed to unlock everything in Malin’s house. She could make herself some food if she wanted to, she could read any book in the library, she could take baths, and go to the toilet cabin outside. She still needed Malin to explicitly give her clothes every morning, because Malin got back ownership of the clothes every time she washed it, that was an odd rule they had to find out the hard way. But all in all, life has never been so good!

Putmuff smiled, thinking about it. She could handle a few months of that treatment. But she would still need her freedom, and she knew it. Being bound to someone as caring and loving as Malin wasn’t too bad, but it was still a Bounding. The necklace felt heavy on her neck, she needed to do something to change her mind. She decided to explore the last place of the small house she hadn’t entirely explored yet: the mezzanine, with Malin’s bedroom and office. The stairs weren’t very practical for someone as short as Putmuff. Even for an adult Greenkin, she wasn’t very tall, and barely reached 80 centimeters in height. Because of that, she hadn’t been into Malin’s room since the first day, when she woke up in this house.  
Putmuff arrived upstairs and looked around. There wasn’t much to see, really. Directly upstairs, there was Malin’s desk, with her big computer and her three screens setup. Next to the desk, a huge shelf took three quarters of the mezzanine’s width, separating the office from the room. The shelf was filled with books, plants, and art supplies. A small part of it was dedicated to Malin’s witchcraft, mostly tarot decks and runes. Between the shelf and the desk, in the corner against the wall, there was a big mirror that allowed her to see herself. Her white hair was tied in a messy bun, and she was wearing one of Malin's tee-shirt. It was all black, with a drawing of a white ghost weeping with a large headset. It was a bit big on Malin, and it was dress on Putmuff. The collar was large enough to reveal one of her shoulders, and the hundreds of blue freckles making constellations on her green skin. Just like on her nose, cheeks, ears, and thighs. Though her thighs weren't visible right now, her tee-shirt-dress went down below her knees. Putmuff skipped to the room behind the shelf. There was a huge bed against the wall, large enough for two, maybe three adult humans. It was right under a large window, illuminating the room with the shy light of winter sun. There were a lot of pillows on the bed, and a few large plushies. At the bed’s foot, there was a large wooden trunk, and under the bed a large drawer taking the whole length of it. 

Curious, Putmuff started by opening the trunk. The trunk’s lid was extremely heavy for the small Greenkin, but she had rested enough those few days to get a small part of her magic back. Enough to open the trunk and jump on it’s border. It was full of Malin’s clothes. She couldn’t touch it directly, but she managed to use her magic to handle them and look around. There were a few dresses, some pants and tunics. All very simple, but cute. On the side of the trunk, Putmuff found Malin’s underwear. After a short hesitation, she unfolded them too. It was mostly cute panties, but some of them were … Sexy. Lacy, see through panties, with matching bras and garter belts. Putmuff blushed heavily at the thought of Malin wearing only that, her hair flowing messily on her shoulders as she laid on the bed … Putmuff was starting to get too aroused to deny it and quickly folded all the clothes back in the trunk. She had always thought that Malin was very pretty, but she was supposed to dislike humans and to be wary of them, not get excited at the sight of their body! She tried to shake the image out of her head and jumped on the bed. She found something quite unexpected: Malin’s plushie of a Goblin. She stopped a bit, not sure what to think about it. It was kinda cute. It had a long nose, big ears, green skin. It was dress with a beige tunic with short sleeves. Maybe Malin really liked Greenkins? It sure smelled like her, she probably slept with it every night … Curious, and still a bit aroused, Putmuff lifted the tunic. She didn’t know what to expect, but she was surprised to find cute panties, all black with lace everywhere. It was obviously too small to fit Malin, and she wondered if … Maybe … Since it was a plushie accessories, it might not count as clothing? Hesitantly she reached for it. She might get shocked by her necklace, but she was both too curious and excited to not try it. She braced herself as her fingertips met the layers of lace… And breathed out in relief when nothing happened. She undressed the plushie and looked at her newly acquired pair of panties. They were so beautiful! She put them on, her heart racing from excitement, and they seemed to fit perfectly, they were super comfortable. She jumped down to the ground to go to the mirror in the office. There, she lifted the tee shirt, and turned around to look at her own butt. It was the first time she could wear such delicate underwear, and she felt beautiful. A bit naughty, too. She was starting to be frankly horny at this point.

In an attempt to change her mind from her now burning crotch, she decided to keep exploring. She went back into the room and opened one of the huge drawers. More clothes, sweaters and warm clothes this time. Lots of blankets too. She jumped on the bed again to get to the other side of the bed and open the second drawer, and gave up all hope of getting through her horniness in a chaste way. It was full of sex toys. Several dildos, neatly arranged by size. A few masturbating sleeves, a lot of straps and ropes, and at least three whole bottles of lube. Malin was kinky, and Putmuff was fascinated. She imagined Malin playing with toys, pleasuring herself alone in this mountains. She wondered how much she knew about rope play, she was quite versed in it herself and had no problem visualizing Malin restricted by ropes and knots, her hands stuck behind her back, helpless, totally submissive. Malin must have liked the idea too, judging by the wonderful strap-on harness lying beside the ropes … It was too much for the small Greenkin. She took one of the medium sized vibrators, a small plug, a length of rope and a bottle of lube. She took her loot in the office, where she removed her tee dress and lowered her panties. They were already dirty, she would have to apologize to Malin, she thought, because she was about to ruin them. 

Down on her knees, her panties half way down her thighs, she started to fondle her ass. After a short time and a lot of lube, she was already able to insert her third finger. She lubed up the anal plug, set it upward on the ground, and started to sit above it. In front of the mirror, she watched herself lower her body slowly, shoving the plug centimeter by centimeter into her ass. It was larger than she had calculated, but with some time and expert effort, she passed the largest point and felt her anus close down on it in the most satisfying way. It felt very good already, she could have rubbed her clit, she would have cum easily, and she knew it. But she was far from done.  
She pulled up her panties and took some time to admire herself in the mirror. Her panties were wet, and she could feel the weight of the plug as she turned her ass around. It was driving her crazy. Then, she took the rope and started to wrap it around her body. Knot by knot, she expertly made herself a bondage bodysuit. It went around her small boobs, squeezing them a little in this “just enough painful to be pleasurable” spot that she loved. It hugged her waist tightly, making delightful patterns. Finally, it went against her crotch with two strands of rope that could be separated to access to her pussy. Shaking from excitement, she picked up the lube and vibrator and went back to the bed. Each step made the rope knots press against her body and the weight of the plug shift and sway inside her, she had rarely been so aroused.

On the bed, she settled herself snugly in the pillows, with the Goblin’s plushie on her back, embracing her with Malin’s smell. She started the vibrator, and started to rub it gently on her crotch. The low vibration resonated in the ropes and made her cum almost instantly, arching her back with pleasure. After a few seconds of spasms of pleasure, her body calmed down a bit. But she was still extremely horny. With her free hand, she parted the ropes on her pussy and moved the drenched panties aside. Then, she stopped the dildo’s vibrations and started to insert it in her slit. It was big. She knew Malin was bigger, though. She saw her in her shower once. She imagined Malin inserting her dick inside her, pushing through her small hole, pressing against the plug in her ass, pushing it away to reach deeper and deeper and deeper. She was so excited, she was barely able to move her hands. She let go of it, put her hand behind her head, grabbing the arms of the Goblin plushie. Then she closed her eyes, and focused on the huge dick inside her, and used her magic to move it. Slowly at first, in and out, breathing slowly and trying not to cum too quickly. Then faster! Then deeper! After a few seconds, she was pounding herself into the mattress, cumming a second time. Her orgasm sent her literally floating above the bed, lifting herself up with a magic she was barely controlling now. She activated the vibrations again, and came again as the dildo made her whole body vibrate and her mind go numb. She fell back on the bed, and her last orgasm made her spasm so strongly that the dildo got pushed out of her body. She barely managed to turn it off before fading in the sweet bliss of sleep.

When she woke up, the sun had already settled. She was exactly where she had collapsed, but she was covered by a small plaid. There was a glass of water on the bedside table, the dildo was gone, and there was a mix of good smells coming from the kitchen.  
“Oh. No.” She thought, “I fucked up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very used to writing yet, especially not sex scenes. I would appreciated any and all feedback =)


End file.
